


Under the Flowers

by clebletref



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sylvix Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clebletref/pseuds/clebletref
Summary: Sylvian didn't mind giving Felix space, but he sure did miss him.Sylvix WeekDay 1 - promises





	Under the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvix Week  
Day 1 - childhood / promises / reunion
> 
> Contains spoilers for post ch 17 in the Azure Moon/Blue Lions Route!

Sheltered from the brutal winds and ice that chilled Fodlan Sylvain Gautier found respit inside of the greenhouse. He sat where he shouldn’t, amongst the plants with his back against the far wall. Not that it mattered much, Dedue wasn’t there anymore to care for the plants. So who cares if he crumpled a few dandelions and weeds on his way to his spot; it was the best place to hide. 

He stared at nothing in particular as he contemplated his life. He thought about Miklan and everything that went wrong, if there was anything he could have done to save him. He thought about Edelgard, and how she so seamlessly pulled off the assault on Garreg Mach almost six years ago. He even thought about Dimitri and how maybe he had another chance at  _ life _ . 

He mostly thought about Felix, though. 

Felix Fraldarius, the bane of Sylvain’s existence and yet somehow also the reason for it. They had, of course, been friends for their entire lives. Felix followed Sylvain around like a puppy when they were kids because Sylvain looked out for him. Now it was nearly the other way around. For the past few weeks, though, Felix had been more closed off than normal. 

Sylvain understood. Even if Felix wasn’t close with his father, the death of a family member is a lot to handle. Sylvian knew that all too well. What he didn’t understand was why Felix refused to talk to  _ him _ , they were still best friends after all. He didn’t want to push it, though, because the last thing he wanted was for Felix to not speak to him ever again. So he decided he would wait until Felix was ready, even if it was driving him crazy. 

Eventually the garden doors opened and light footsteps trekked closer and closer to Sylvain. He made no attempt to hide himself, instead he just stared at the flowers around him. Eventually there was shuffling in the leaves in front of him, and a Felix staring down at him. Sylvain looked up and smiled, scooting over slightly to make room for his friend. 

“Why am I not surprised that you come to this spot, too?” Felix asked as he took a seat, knees pulled close to his chest.

Sylvain shrugged, “Best place in the Monastery to get away for a little while.”

“Yeah.” Felix sighed, “You haven’t been annoying in a few weeks. What’s wrong with you?” 

“I’m just giving you some space.” 

“I’m not a child.” Felix snapped, “You don’t need to treat me any differently just because my father is dead.”

“Okay.” Sylvain said softly, “I don’t think you’re being childish, Felix. I just know what it’s like to lose a family member. I liked being, uh, not-bothered during that time.” he continued.

Felix’s scowl softened, “Right, I’m sorry, I just…” 

“It’s okay.” Sylvian smiled, “Besides, you just gave me permission to bug you again starting now.” he poked Felix in the side with a grin.

Felix turned towards him, a halo of white and purple honeysuckles framing his face, “Sylvain, I don’t know if we’re going to win this war or not.” he admitted, “I just want you to know, if I die, that um… well you’ll always be my closest friend.” he mumbled and looked past Sylvain, focusing on the foliage. 

“Felix,”

“And I hope you know that I um, care about you.” 

“Oh, Felix, of course I know that. You would have let me die a long time ago if you didn’t…” Sylvain joked. 

Felix let out a breathless laugh and nodded, “You’re not wrong.” he decided. 

“You know, Felix, I’ve been wanting to tell you something too. For a while now, and now seems like as good a time as any.” Sylvain stuttered, fumbling with his words while his cheeks started to heat up. 

“Well? What is it?” 

“I love you.” 

Felix felt his heart jump up to his throat as butterflies of joy filled his stomach, “You… love me?”

Sylvain reached out and took Felix’s hands, placing them palm-first on his chest, “My heart is yours, Felix. If you’ll have me.”

Felix curled Sylvain’s shirt into his fists and pulled him forward, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. Sylvain smiled into it, his heart felt  _ full  _ with joy, and he looped his arms under Felix’s arms until his palms rested flat against his back and pulled him closer.

“And you’re certain this isn’t just a stress-declaration because of the possibility that we might die this weekend?” he asked, pulling just far enough back to talk. 

“You know, it’s funny.” he smiled, “I was actually going to tell you when we graduated. At the celebration… but then everything happened, and you were gone, and I just couldn’t.”

“So why, then, did you have to break the hearts of every girl in a two days journey from the monastery?” Felix crossed his arms and raised a brow. 

“Well, Felix, you didn’t exactly give off any signals that you were into me.” Sylvian said, “And also I was a mess back then, it was a lot of stress and I was confused and… I’m sorry.” 

Felix sighed, “I guess I can forgive you.” he reached out and traced Sylvain’s jawline with his fingertips, “If you make another promise with me tonight.” 

“What would that promise be?” he asked, just out of curiosity. There was no way he could ever say no to Felix. 

“Let’s make an amendment to our previous promise; we aren’t allowed to die in this war.” his voice was small and quiet and he looked like he was going to cry. Sylvain frowned and hugged him, not caring that Felix was just stiff under it. 

“Felix, you know we can’t… say for certain what’s going to happen.” he said softly. 

“Of course I know that, idiot.” Felix snapped, “But I… don’t want to live without you around, so don’t go dying on me okay?” he relaxed into it and snaked his arms around Sylvain’s waist, it was a little awkward given the angle and the foliage but still doable. “So, come on. What do you say?” 

“I promise.” Sylvain pressed a soft kiss against Felix’s forehead.


End file.
